Fragments of Eternity
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Both humans and Digimon used to live in coexistence peacefully for a long time. Sadly everything slowly changes when a girl shrouded in mystery transfers to a new school and appears to have a connection with an ancient legend no one is aware of. Until it's revealed how far will everyone go to protect her from the uprising darkness desiring to conquer the world?


**Maki:** Hey all! As I mentioned on my profile that I've discontinued Requiem of Destiny, I apologize for it. Furthermore I have uploaded this one and will have similar concepts to the other fic such as a female Takuya because I love genderbending with a passion! Not to mention his name will change to something feminine. This is also gonna be a crossover but with the first four seasons (sorry if there's no Data Squad or Xros Wars) and one character's age is going to be altered for a good reason that you guys will find out soon. Kay let's roll the camera people!

**WARNINGS:** Alternate Universe, Non-Canon, Genderbend, Shonen-ai, OOCness, OCs, Mild cursing, violence and dark themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. All rights are the property of Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation.

**Summary:** Both humans and Digimon used to live in coexistence peacefully for a long time. Sadly everything slowly changes when a girl shrouded in mystery transfers to a new school and appears to have a connection with an ancient legend no one is aware of. Until it's revealed how far will everyone go to protect her from the uprising darkness desiring to conquer the world?

* * *

**Fragments of Eternity**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_Fire… Screams… Blood…_

_They were everywhere. It hurts. Make it stop!_

_Please, I beg. It hurts. Stop it!_

_PLEASE! STOP!_

My heart was pounding rapidly. Sweat dripping down my face when I bolted awake. Blinking my bloodshot eyes previously overflowing in tears staining my pale cheeks, I sighed in relief.

It was merely a dream. Scratch that it was the same dream I _always_ had every night I go to bed.

Knock, knock. Damn someone's at the door. "Come in," it shunted open and a person walked in; that person was male, a couple of years older than me having dark brown hair and matching eyes. "You okay, sis? I swore I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

I flushed in embarrassment. Did I? "Nah it's fine Shinya, it was only a dream."

He frowned; from what I was thinking, he wasn't taking it very lightly. "It was _that_ dream wasn't it?"

The blush vanished and I stiffened. Should've realised it, he's typically one step ahead of me. "Yeah… it is."

"You know well as I do what that dream can cause. I told you to come and see me when it happens, you do not have to pretend it's nothing."

"I do." I responded meekly.

Shinya smiled gently then ruffled my hair in affection. "You're not alone in this, I'm here to help, so are mom and dad," followed by heading out of the room. He stopped. "Breakfast is ready."

He left.

Who am I, you may ask? For starters my name is Takara Kanbara and I'm twelve years old, having recently moved to Shibuya, one of the most populated cities in Venture – the largest continent in Arcadia, alongside my parents and Shinya, my older brother whose *cough*overprotective*cough* of me. (A/N: this is why I altered Shinya's age, because I love protective older brothers! *shot*)

Speaking of which, I turned to the calendar hanging on the wall above my desk where a red O was drawn on one date during the current month we're in. I was right. Today marks the day I'm going to be reunited with my cousins I haven't seen in years.

Throwing off the blankets I went to grab my casual attire. While I did I clearly recalled the first time we met. It was a warm summer's day and both of our families agreed to go camping for a week. Then I was timid and not capable associating well with other kids. One reason was due to a freak accident in my childhood and I was in the centre of it all.

The accident was very traumatic that I developed a form of PTSD in the aftermath. And that dream me and Shinya talked about was the very same accident. Even if I keep getting nightmares of it, I can't remember any important details of it. Meaning it was very fuzzy; scattered all over the place. The doctor also suggested the accident made me to be amnesiac as I barely discerned any of it.

Likewise this is another reason Shinya's so protective of me. Thanks to the accident I was reduced to a fragile girl when mom said I was initially optimistic and selfless. Heck she broke down as she spoke too.

That aside I exit my room to meet Shinya downstairs for breakfast, hoping it's not getting too cold.

* * *

*Normal POV*

A little later that day in Odaiba another city that was close to Shibuya a small group of kids was hanging at a playground. One of them, a boy with spiky maroon hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a pair of goggles on his head, a blue jacket with flame patterns on it and a tuff of faux fur around the neckline over a white shirt, yellow gloves, beige shorts and orange Velcro and white shoes; he seemed to be going off on something that confused his friends.

"Davis, can you explain _why_ you're really excited?" asked the only girl of the group. She had fair skin, short light brown hair and cherry red eyes wearing a pink and white stripped high neck sleeveless shirt, fingerless long pink arm gloves, yellow shorts and pink and white zipped up shoes. Dangling from her neck was a camera.

The goggle-wearing boy stopped in an instant and spun around. "Well since you asked so nicely Kari, I'm seeing my cousin today!"

The second boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes blinked. "Your cousin?" he wore a white cap, a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a blue centre and a tag attached to the wide collar, grey shorts, black socks and green shoes with white trims at the bottom.

Davis snorted. "No one asked you TP."

"It's TK!" he corrected.

Kari twitched then proceeded to tug their earlobes, making them yelp. "That's enough."

An orange hamster-like creature with blue eyes and bat wings nestled on TK's head giggled. "These two remind me of two grumpy Digimon waking up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning."

A small blue dragon with big red eyes and a white centre and head nodded. "You said it Patamon."

"Demiveemon!" Davis complained.

Gatomon, a small white and purple cat with yellow and orange stripped gloves that had black claws, rolled her blue eyes. "Men…"

Kari smiled. "When are you seeing your cousin, Davis?"

"She's coming over this afternoon from Shibuya." He said.

"Y-Your cousin's a girl?"

"What did else you expect?"

"Dunno. I thought your cousin would be a guy just as stubborn as _someone_ I know." TK quipped.

"Don't you dare mock my cousin again! You got that blondie?!" TK jumped, surprised. He was actually quite nervous at the look Davis gave him; it felt as if he was going to explode like an erupting volcano.

"Is it me or is it hot all of a sudden?" wondered Gatomon.

Demiveemon tugged his partner's pant leg. "Calm down, Davis. I'm certain TK didn't mean to."

"Yeah lighten up, it was probably a joke. Right?" Kari glanced at TK who nodded hastily.

Davis breathed a bit. "Sorry. It's that she had a rough childhood."

"Oh, I see…" she paused when an idea hit. "Hey, I know! Is it alright if we tag along? She does sound interesting."

His face blanched. This could be a problem. "Uh… t-that'd be great Kari… but I'm afraid she does not get along with people well."

"That's no problem! I'm positive she will open up to us!" Kari chirped.

A faint blush crept on his cheeks. "If you say so; but when you meant 'we' you mean you _and_ TJ?"

"It's T—ah never mind." TK fumed. His partner tilted his head in confusion.

"And Tai and Matt," she added.

"'Kay though I'm warning you, I will probably be bringing Jun. So Matt better be careful."

"Then it's settled!"

* * *

*Takara's POV*

"Taky, you ready yet?!" Shinya called as I was lying on one of the couches of the lounge room.

I shifted into a sitting position. "Yep," sliding off the couch I headed into the front room only to realise Shinya was not here if I did heard him. C'mon Takara, think. Where would he be in this situation?

Just as I began looking, I didn't notice a shadow looming over me. Unfortunately for me, someone jumped me and sent me sprawling to the floor. I shrieked in laughter as a pair of strong hands grabbed my waist then tickled my sides. "S-Stop!"

"Hmm I don't hear you begging for mercy."

That voice…! Man I should've known. Alright big brother I will play your game. "Uncle! Uncle!" I gave up after those hands were removed and sat up, rubbing my head. "Nice one Shin, you _really_ had me there."

"That's how big brothers show they love their younger sisters." He remarked.

"By jumping off the stairs and tickling them?"

"Well not much on the jumping part. I wanted to be unique."

"Unique isn't the way I'd put it." I muttered.

Shinya snorted. "Whatever. Anyways we hafta go," he assists me to stand and the both of us took our necessary items prior leaving the house, Shinya locking the door in the process.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Davis continued pacing outside the train station as he, his older sister and friends were waiting the arrival of his cousins. However to Tai it was slightly irritating. He was one of the older boys of the group and Kari's older brother who had wild brown hair, hazel eyes and light tan skin wearing a red collared t-shirt that had a sun imprinted in the centre under a short-sleeved black jacket with blue trimmings, light brown pants and red and yellow sneakers.

"Davis."

No response.

"Davis." Again no response. "DAVIS MOTOMIYA!"

That seemed to do the trick as the goggle-wearing boy skidded to a halt and turned to him puzzlingly. "What is it Tai?"

"Can you stop pacing? No offence but it's ticking me off," he answered.

"Yeah Davis, I doubt it'll help make your cousins show up." TK agreed.

"Ha, ha, very funny TN." Davis said.

"Argh! I told you my name's-"

A hand gripped his shoulder firmly to hold him back from maiming Davis. "TK let it go," the hand belonged to another boy Tai's age with similar blonde hair as TK's and blue eyes wearing a black shirt, two blue wrist bands, dark denim jeans and blue and white converse shoes. "And Davis?" (A/N: we haven't seen much of the original DigiDestineds' wearing casual clothes in Adventure 02, so I'm giving the guys what I think they should wear :p)

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Why did you have to bring her?!" he pointed a finger to a girl with pink spiky hair and brown eyes clinging to him.

"But Matt I thought you love me being with you~" she sang much to his dismay.

"Oh Gods help me."

Kari and Gatomon snickered. "Someone's in denial."

"I'm not in denial!"

Agumon, a small orange dinosaur Digimon with green eyes looked at Gabumon – a yellow-skinned lizard Digimon with a blue stomach that had unusual pink markings under a bluish-white pelt adorned by navy markings, maroon eyes and a horn on his head. "What does in denial mean?"

Gabumon shrugged. "Why are you asking me?"

"Oh that is when someone rejects reality. TK told me." Patamon responded.

"Davis! Davis!"

Said boy swivels his head around and beamed. "Shinya! Over here!"

Demiveemon blinked. "Shinya? Isn't that a boy's name, Davis? I thought you said your cousin was a girl."

"Oops. I guess he forgot to mention we have _two_ cousins not one." Jun mentioned.

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Now you tell us?"

Shinya panted the time he reached them. "Sorry our train got delayed."

Davis shook his head. "It's cool Shin, all it matters that you're here right?"

"Of course." He hugged his younger cousin then Jun, who managed to let go of Matt.

But she noticed something or rather someone was missing. "Hey Shinya, where's Taky?"

"Dammit. She was with me just a second ago." He cursed.

"Taky?" asked TK.

"That's her nickname. Her real name is Takara; which reminds me, I don't know who you guys are."

"I'm TK Takaishi." He patted Patamon who's in his arms. "And this is my partner, Patamon."

Patamon smiled. "Hi!"

"Hold it! There's no time for introductions. Remember, Takara's missing!" Davis chipped in, waving his arms in the air.

"For once Davis is right. Is it okay if we help you find her?" Kari questioned.

"I'm not sure." Shinya mumbled. "She doesn't know you guys besides me, Davis and Jun. She might freak out if she saw you."

Matt gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright. We only want to help."

"Yeah! The more the merrier I would say!" Tai acknowledged.

He sighs in defeat. "Fine, let's go!" making the train station their rendezvous point, everyone split into two groups; Shinya went with Jun, Tai, Kari and their Digimon partners whereas Matt sided with his younger brother and Davis as were their Digimon. And boy was he ever thankful Jun wasn't with them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Takara's POV*

I groaned as I wondered in the unfamiliar streets of Odaiba. Way to go to get yourself lost Kanbara. Then again it wasn't really my fault the train station was _that_ crowded. Now that I'm separated from Shinya this is going to be hard to find him, not to mention my phone is low on battery because I was playing on it during our train ride. While I tried to find my way around to the station I spotted a little girl at the playground crying. Cocking my head to the side, I was confused why she was upset so I decided to investigate.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" I asked, walking to her.

She broke from her crying and looked at me. "I-It's my… my cat," she pointed to a high branch attached to a surprisingly tall tree where I can faintly see a kitten perched on it, mewling helplessly.

I sweat dropped. Is that all? A cat stuck in a tree? Those incidents are quite common. Still that is a tall tree. I understand how the kitten refused to come down. And looking at it made me my head spin. Pushing that aside I patted her shoulder then jumped on the lowest branch.

"Ah! The tree…!" the girl cried.

"Don't worry! I've done this before!" it's true. Shinya and I used to climb up trees when we were younger, even my cousin Davis joined whenever he came to play. Unfortunately we stopped playing one day a squirrel managed to startle him, and I was next to him, he accidently pushed me off. I fell and broke my ankle; I was sent to the hospital for treatment which luckily wasn't too serious however I had to be on crutches for a week.

Davis was not only scolded by his parents and Jun, but my parents and Shinya too. And being my older brother, Shinya was easily pissed off when he first found out and from the expression he gave Davis would've been six feet under if I hadn't stepped in protesting that it wasn't his fault but a squirrel's.

Alas that was the last time we saw them and me and Davis hadn't been in contact ever since. Shaking my head I finished thinking and continued my way up the damn tree.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Normal POV*

"You guys found her yet?" Matt asks when he met TK and Davis on the road opposite to the playground.

"Nope." TK replied.

"At this rate Shinya's gonna kill me!" Davis exclaimed.

The older blonde frowned. "You do remember what she looks like do you?"

"Yeah but the last time I saw her was five years ago!"

"Five years is nothing! It should be fresh. C'mon think Davis."

The goggle-wearing boy nodded and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to imagine a young girl he used to know. He recalled a flashback of him and a girl one year younger playing on a tree. Davis' eyes snapped open. "I remember now."

"Good, you-"

"Guys!" Matt was cut off when Demiveemon shouted, catching their attention. They turned to the playground seeing a fairly large group of people surrounding a huge tree.

"What is that girl doing? She's crazy!" a man cried.

TK and Patamon followed the man's gaze and he saw what everyone was staring at – a 12-year-old girl that stood on a branch attempting to reach for a kitten stuck on the same tree. The girl had pale skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and chocolate coated eyes; she wore a cerise cap, a black choker, a spaghetti strap wisteria top under a midriff, off shoulder elbow sleeved magnolia shirt, fingerless black leather gloves, light yellow Capris and flat red suede strapped boots.

"Matt!"

Said teen heard him and saw the girl the people were observing. He froze when the branch she was on was starting to crack, that can't be good. Acting quickly Matt pulled out a small white device. "Gabumon!"

"Right! Gabumon digivolve to…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Takara's POV*

"C'mon, just a little more," I grunted as I hopped onto the next branch. My mind was too focused on rescuing the kitten that I completely ignored the people below talking. Hearing a meow, my head jerked up and I smiled at the terrified amber eyes. There he is. "Hey little guy."

He whimpers more, to what I can understand he wanted to get down. No time to waste. I leapt onto the final branch separating me and the little one. As I tried to stand on my toes and grab him however I felt the branch underneath crack.

Uh oh. Not now. Don't break on me stupid branch.

Regrettably when I made the jump, it did. Shit!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Normal POV*

"Garurumon!" with the completion of the evolution, Gabumon had transformed to a huge bluish-white wolf that had amber eyes and purple claws. Matt mounted his partner and took after the girl falling off the tree to everyone's surprise. Before they could get there, a brown and green blur flew past them.

"What the?" asked Matt in surprise.

Patamon suddenly sniffed the air. "I smell a Digimon."

Demiveemon nodded. "I do too."

TK gaped. "You're kidding me!"

The dual-coloured blur soon launched itself to the girl's position and seized her until she could hit the ground; another blur that was purple and yellow trailed it where it caught the kitten; it was confused how it made it to the ground but that didn't matter to the girl as she is happy to see him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

*Takara's POV*

My eyes cracked open as I gasped. I'm alive after that freaky fall? How?

"Whew, that was close." Wait, whose voice is that? I looked up and my face turns red in an instant. The voice belonged to a tall boy with well-tanned skin, brown hair and sky blue eyes wearing a turtle-neck brown jacket, baggy green pants and white and red sneakers.

The way he turned out made him quite handsome.

Hang on, did I really think that? The blush turned redder.

He chuckled. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up." I grumbled. He sets me down since he held me bridal style after the rescue. "What was that for buddy? I could've handled it on my own!"

"Hey, easy! I just saved you. You should at least be grateful."

"Thank you." The second I spoke I found myself against the wall; he'd pushed me but lightly and held a firm grip on my shoulder. I blinked. "Hey-"

He cuts me off by leaning to my level and claimed my lips with his cool ones, I froze upon the contact. Thank the Gods no one was around to see this… yet for some reason it feels nice, in a weird way. We parted and he flashes an innocent smile. It was cute though it didn't change the fact he decided to kiss me out of the blue, heck I didn't even know him!

"Try that again pal and I will kick your ass into next week!" I shouted angrily, my hands itching to hit him so badly.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" He leans down once more and gives me a peck on the cheek, not realising my eyes were glowing dangerously. "Love to stay and chat but I gotta run. See ya! Monodramon let's go!"

Monodramon?

It's as if someone answered a purple and yellow dragon with amber eyes lands in front, gives me a wink then catches up with the boy.

"That guy, he's a Meister." I said, touching my lips remembering where he kissed me.

Something inside told me that I'll be seeing him again.

* * *

**Maki:** And there you have it, the first chapter of FoE is done. If some had noticed, yes I'm writing this fic mostly in Takara's (aka Takuya) POV and will frequently switch to third person as demonstrated here. Then again it will switch to others in due time. I may have realised you guys are probably confused with some of the other ideas I have placed. Don't worry I was planning to place data on this fic anyways.

**Arcadia:** The world FoE is set in. Humans and Digimon live here in coexistence, thus compared to the anime every human is aware of Digimon existing. There are three major continents- Venture (from the Italian masculine name, Bona**venture** meaning 'good fortune'), Eurotopia (combination of **Euro**pe and U**topia**) and Kali (from the Sanskrit feminine name meaning 'black one'). The world tree, Yggdrasil resides in the centre of the world.

**Legendary War:** A war once fought by Humans and Digimon but was ceased due to the efforts of the Legendary Warriors. (More information up in later chapters)

**Legendary Warriors:** A group of ten humans who had the ability to change into Digimon each having the power to control the elements of Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Wood, Metal, Water, Earth and Darkness.

**Meister:** (German- Master) a human who fights with a Digimon as a partner.

**Kämpfer:** (German- Fighter) a human who decides to fight on their own and rely on hand-to-hand combat, weapons and magic. They are less common due to Digimon being all around the world and often get into struggles with Meisters.

**PS:** I have made Takara and Davis cousins thanks to an inspired fanfic by MiraclesVeemon who writes awesome fem!Davis fics and I hope she updates soon. Yeah they were the opposite gender in hers but meh :p


End file.
